1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel arylacetic amide derivative or salt thereof. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an arylacetic amide derivative or salt thereof which has both anticholinergic action and calcium antagonism and is useful as a pharmaceutical for the prevention or treatment of urinary disorders such as pollakiuria or urinary incontinence in the diseases caused by nervous pollakiuria, neurogenic bladder, nocturnal enuresis, unstable bladder or chronic cystitis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medicament which inhibits reflex bladder contraction is useful for the prevention or treatment of urinary disorders such as pollakiuria or urinary incontinence in the diseases caused by nervous pollakiuria, neurogenic bladder, nocturnal enuresis, unstable bladder or chronic cystitis.
As a medicament which inhibits reflex bladder contraction, reported to date are oxybutynin hydrochloride, propiverine hydrochloride, vamicamide, tolterodine and compounds as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. HEI 2-262548, 6-92921, 6-135958, 7-258250, 8-291141 and 9-71563 and W093/16048, W095/06635, WO96/33973, WO97/13766 and W097/45414.
Each of the above-described compounds, however, does not have sufficient effects for inhibiting reflex bladder contraction or even if having sufficient effects, dry mouth (inhibitory action of salivation), which is a side effect due to the anticholinergic action, occurs even by the pharmaceutically effective amount of it. In other words, the main effect is not clearly separated from the side effect, which is regarded as a clinical problem.